eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Protector's Realm
Zone entrance is in Sebilis, at the same door that leads to Crypt of Agony. Progression is based on a storyline (see strategy). Sebilis entrance Enter from Sebilis at Note: You must be mentored down at least to level 90, if not, the Staff of Sounding will not drop and you will not be able to proceed to Imzok's Revenge. Upon the release of Rise Of Kunark in 2007, this zone, along with The Execution Throne Room and The Tomb of Thuuga served as entry levels (Tier 1) for the raid progression timeline of Rise Of Kunark. Strategy Upon entering the zone, all the named skeleton mobs are non-aggro and unattackable. To begin the storyline, search carefully for Ludmila Kystov in the room with the unactivated Doomcoil and select the option to make a deal with her via right click. She will tell you a tale about her "raid force" and discuss the possibility of a group effort between your raid and her force. After speaking to Ludmila, have a priest resurrect Jracol Binari (again via right click and not the actual spell). Once Jracol Binari is resurrected, have a member of the raid take the Ancient Sebilisian Shards from Meldrath Kloktik via right-click. These shards (which are a single item) are used to activate the Vyx skeletons (Adkar Vyx, Iztapa Vyx, Wymbulu Vyx and Zykluk Vyx). Proceed around the rooms of the zone to kill these four skeletons. The order of their deaths doesn't matter for the storyline, but each is slightly different from the others and a successful kill therefore requires a specific resist setup and strategy (see the appropriate named information page for more details). Kill the two adds first when fighting the four named listed below. The adds like to mem-wipe and beat on healers and mage classes. *Adkar Vyx - Mob stifles raid **stifled by having casters stand in one corner and the MT keeps the mob pinned and facing into the corner opposite the casters. **The off tank handles the two adds. **The raid targets through the off tank until the adds are dead. *Zykluk Vyx - Mob fears raid members. Tank it with a crusader with the STA tree end ability FTW! **feared by having casters stand in one corner and the MT keeps the mob pinned and facing into the corner opposite the casters. **The off tank handles the two adds. **The raid targets through the off tank until the adds are dead. *Wymbulu Vyx - Mob has knock back **booted by having casters stand in one corner and the MT keeps the mob pinned and facing into the corner opposite the casters. **The off tank handles the two adds. **The raid targets through the off tank until the adds are dead. *Iztapa Vyx - Mob has single target massive DD w/power drain **casters stand in one corner and the MT keeps the mob pinned and facing into the corner opposite the casters. **The off tank handles the two adds. **The raid targets through the off tank until the adds are dead. She's the harm touch/power drain mob. This fight is now super easy for a Shadow Knight in reckless stance with an INQ merc. Just cast unholy blessing and hateful respite on yourself and pull. If she HTs your merc, beat her down. If she HTs your SK, hit man seive & manastone and beat her down. The key is to kill her quickly, with your greatly improved DPS from your reckless stance, before she casts a second HT. She will usually harm touch somebody right off the bat. If she kills you, don't wait for a rez from the healer. Hit the revive button ASAP and run back to the room from the nearby entrance instead. This will allow the healer to hopefully keep themselves and any other group/raid members alive, instead of wasting precious seconds trying to rez the tank. An alternate strategy when duoing her is to pull her to the entrance right away. If somebody dies, they just hit revive, and they're right back into the fight. Each time one of these skeletons is killed, a random member of the raid will receive a shard in their inventory. These four (tradeable) shards are needed to spawn the next named (Doomcoil). Once all four skeletons are killed and the shards obtained, trade them all to one person and return to the room with Ludmilla and her raid force. Move the whole raid into Doomcoil's room and have the person with the 4 shards right click and give the shards to the Meldrath. The adventurers will slowly leave and then after a short pause to talk, they will spawn Doomcoil and cause barrier wards to go up around the room preventing your raids exit. You get one shot at beating Doomcoil before getting locked out of the room. Unfortunately, if left alive, Doomcoil can add in later fights. Doom coil has a mem wipe and a raid wiping AE. If the AE goes off in the middle of the raid force, you will have an uphill battle to win. Recommend casters position in far corner as you entered the room facing doorway. MT tanks Doom coil by the doorway. *''Note: If you die during the encounter (not wipe), revive yourself. Doom coil will summon you back to the fight.'' Kill the NPC raid force (an encounter based around Ludmila Kystov) and then Imzok's Revenge. If you fail to kill Doomcoil, killing Meldrath first in the adventurers encounter will prevent him from being summoned. The adventurer's healer (Jracol) will group-heal the entire encounter occasionally. The group's tank (Blorgok the Brutal) and the froglok mercenaries (which are heroic and should be burned down first) have an ability that will taunt and lock target on for a short time. The scout (Ludmila Kystov) tends to memwipe and run around causing havoc by attacking whoever she likes and can charm some players. Lastly their mage Meldrath Kloktik will use a relatively weak AE, and can stifle. If you have killed Doomcoil, recommended order of kill is: Frogloks, Blorgok, Jracol, Meldrath, Ludmila. If you have NOT killed Doomcoil then the order should be: Frogloks, Meldrath, Blorgok, Jracol, Ludmila. The encounter for Imzok's Revenge is based upon the Staff of Sounding dropped by the adventurers. The staff must be used to break the barrier leading to him. Later, at exactly 35% HP, he will throw up a stoneskin and enrage. A spell effect which looks like lightning flows into Imzok's Revenge when the stoneskin is active. The person(s) with a staff of sounding (the item persists and thus you can have multiple people with them) must run into the room where Imzok's Revenge was and use them at the two pillars inside his room in order to break the pillars. The pillars only have a chance of breaking with each use of the staff, and since no DPS can do anything during the stoneskin, the more people with staves using them the quicker the two should break. Once both are broken, rocks will fall on Imzok's Revenge and the stoneskin will be removed. At this point DPS him until he's dead. He does have a trauma-based AE that should be cured that will be used periodically throughout the fight, and hits the tank a bit harder when the enrage/stoneskin is up.